parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Dimensions
]] My Little Pony Dimensions is a toys-to-life video game, in the style of Disney Infinity ''and ''Skylanders, developed by Hasbro and Traveller's Tales, to be released on February 30. The game is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. Mare Do Well Mare do Well: The Dark Knight Mare do Well: The Dark Knight Rises ]] When a filly, Applejack witnessed her socialite parents shot dead by a mugger, she vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Ponyville. She then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Applejack realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While she was in his study reflecting on her parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring her at the same time. She would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Applejack then took her mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Mare do Well. Quotes : “''I'm Mare do Well!” : — Mare do Well when entering the game : “''The Dark Knight rises!” : — Mare do Well's second line when entering the game : “''It's time to dispense some justice.” : — Mare do Well's third line when entering the game : :: “''Hmm... This would make a good portable Batcave...” :: — Mare do Well's line when entering the Shadowbolt's Bus. :: “''Looks like I'm not the hero you need or want so... I'm going! Goodbye.” :: — Mare do Well's first line when leaving the game. :: “''Alright, no more Miss Nice Mare!” :: — Mare do Well's line when respawning. :: “Apple Bloom, how do I beat this thing? Ah, I'll just keep hitting it.” :: — Mare do Well when in combat :: “''I'll have to analyze this properly later.” :: — Mare do Well when obtaining a gold brick :: “''Hmm... I think the tool for this job is in my other suit.” :: — Mare do Well when unable to solve a puzzle :: “''Hmph. I've fought tougher enemies than this with my mask backwards.” :: — Mare do Well's second line when in combat :: “''Should be able to figure this out... I am Mare do Well, after all.” :: — Mare do Well when about to solve a puzzle :: “''This might look simple but I've always got to be ready in case it's a trap.” :: — Mare do Well's second line when about to solve a puzzle :: “''Urgh... Why do these things always have to be so... bright?” :: — Mare do Well when in the vortex :: “''I don't need your help breathing, thanks.” :: — Mare do Well when seeing Spike.MOV :: “''Applejack? No, never heard of.” :: — Mare do Well when seeing Human Sunset Shimmer :: “''What exactly do you intend to do with this chainsaw?” :: — Mare do Well when seeing Fluttershy.MOV :: “''You remind me of my friend Saddle Rager, she can also turn into a giant monster.” :: — Mare do Well when seeing Midnight Sparkle :: “''That's right...It's a bat!” :: — Mare do Well's third line when in combat :: “''This is a little too bright to be a Bat-cycle... Hum Drum-cycle maybe!” :: — Mare do Well when riding the Motocross :: “''You might have the size advantage but remember. I'm Mare do Well''” :: — Mare do Well when entering the Cyber-Guard :: “''This may be low-tech but it should get the job done.” :: — Mare do Well when using the Arrow Launcher :: “"I reckon I could still squeeze some more features into it!"” :: — Mare do Well's first line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. :: “"Maybe it's time for a change of colour, maybe black or blackish grey?"” :: — Mare do Well's second line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. Trixie the Grey ]] : Trixie the Grey (later Trixie the White), also known by other names such as Tharkûn (to the Earth Ponies), Olórin (in the West), Mithrandir (to the Unicorns), and Incánus (in the South), was a Maia (minor god/angel). She was one of the five Maiar sent by the Valar to help aid the people of Equestria in the fight against evil. These five Maiar were known as the Istari (Quenya: "Wise Ones"), or more commonly, wizards. The other four Istari were Twilight the White, Moondancer the Brown, Starlight the Blue, and Sci-Twi the Blue. Trixie had a particular fondness of Ponies, adopting some of their ways of life Quotes : “''A Wizard is never late! Nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to.” : — Trixie's line when entering the game : “''I have returned to aid the cause!” : — Trixie's second line when entering the game : “''I am Trixie the Grey!” : — Trixie's third line when entering the game : : “''I think this contraption could almost give Steward Spitfire a run for her money!” : — Trixie when riding the Batmobile : : “''Now, this is a pet worthy of an Istari!” : — Trixie when riding Sunset Satan : :: “''Goodness... They have a cave troll!” :: — Trixie when riding the Cyber-Guard :: “''My dear lady, you're giving us magic-wielding folk a bad name. How about toning down the wickedness a tad?” :: — Trixie to Twilight the Wicked Witch of the West :: “''I'd never imagine myself aligning with a dragon, but I welcome your assistance.” :: — Trixie to Spike :: “''Are you a Unicorn?” :: — Trixie to Daydream Shimmer :: “''My dear Fluttershy, I am glad to see you escaped the Foal Montain in one piece!” :: — Trixie to Fluttershy :: “''Diamond, I daresay your search for the Amulet may be more perilous now than ever before.” :: — Trixie to Gollum :: “''Oh dear, this is like that battle with the Ursa Major all over again!” :: — line for Trixie when in the Vortex. :: “''I have fallen through light and shadow! But I must say it wasn't anything nearly as colorful as this!” :: — line for Trixie when in the Vortex. :: “''I have been reborn! Again!” :: — Trixie's line when respawning. :: “''I SHALL PASS... this over to someone else!” :: — Trixie's line when not capable of solving a puzzle. :: “''I should probably check it if it doesn't have any evil inscriptions... Nah, seems quite safe.” :: — Trixie when picking up a Collectible :: “''You shall not pass!” :: — Trixie when in combat :: “''Fly, you fools!” :: — Trixie's line when leaving the game Rarity ]] Rarity is a hero helping the other heroes take down Princess Celestia. She is is Spike's love interest. As a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Spike, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise, whether or not he likes it. She is bisexual and The Pony Movie Mare do Well's former girlfriend. Quotes : “''I'm Rarity... and I'm not a pop singer!” : — Rarity's line when entering the game. : : “''I just can't get enough of these gateways!” : — Rarity's second line when entering the game : : “''Let's do this!” : — Rarity's third line when entering the game ::: ::: “''Hey girl, how's it going? Things with Masked Matter-Horn all good? We should grab a coffee sometime!” ::: — Rarity to Mistress Marevolous ::: “''Spike? What are you doing here? Please tell me you haven't been building things.” ::: — Rarity to Spike ::: “''My scanner's picking up a new dimension! Oh wait it's a smudge on the screen, never mind!” ::: — Rarity when in the Vortex ::: “''Guess I'm gonna have to if I want the full experience... ahem. HANDS! HANDS! HANDS!” ::: — Rarity when entering Lyra's Giant Hand ::: “''Ugh! Remind me not to do that again!” ::: — Rarity's line when respawning. ::: “''I have literally no idea what to do with this” ::: — Rarity when not being able to solve a puzzle. ::: “''Yes! Another one in the bag!” ::: — Rarity when picking up a Collectible. ::: “''Time to think outside the box!” ::: — Rarity when seeing the Scanner Search place. ::: “''I'LL DESTROY HER''” ::: — Rarity when in combat. ::: “''Let me show you how it's done!” ::: — Rarity about to solve a puzzle with the Scanner Search. ::: “''Keep an eye out for the exit: I don't want to be floating around this thing all day!” ::: — Rarity's second line when in the Vortex ::: “''Hmm, this is okay! Not as good as if I'd made it, but not bad!” ::: — Rarity when riding the Motocross ::: “''Yeah! Don't tell Mare do Well but this is the greatest ride EVER!” ::: — Rarity when riding the Party Cannon ::: “''Oh, no! I'm so scared...” ::: — Rarity to Sweetie Bot ::: “Pinkie, Darling, I'm not gonna lie to you. That confetti cannon. I WANT IN.” ::: — Rarity to Unikitty ::: “''This dress is so last season, I can make another if you want.” ::: — Rarity to Principal Cinch ::: “''Can you please keep your anthropology stuff away from me, Miss Lyra?” ::: — Rarity to Lyra ::: “''See ya later, alligator!” ::: — Rarity's line when leaving the game Batmobile The Batmobile is Mare do Well's vehicle used in her crime-fighting activities. The car has been destroyed and rebuilt numerous times over the years and has been upgrade with new technologies. In time, Mare do Well has used many variations of the Batmobile depending on the needs of the situation. Scootaloo McFly Buck to the Future Part II Buck to the Future Part III ]] On October 21, 1985, Scootaloo was told to come to the mall's parking lot with a video camera in her home town of Ponyville by Doc Great Scott at precisely eight o'clock. Here she saw the DeLorean Time Machine for the first time and recorded it's first run on video. However, Doc was killed and, attempting to escape his killers in the DeLorean, she went 88 miles per hour and traveled back to 1955. Here she met the past Doc after accidentally changing her future by making her parents not meet the way they did. Doc helps Scootaloo go back to 1985, but Scootaloo first helps fix her own parent's relationship. Before she leaves, though, she leaves a letter to Doc about his death, telling him to wear protection and prevent it. Doc heeds Scootaloo's warning in 1985 and survives. As it turns out, Marty not only helped her parents stay together, she actually improved her family's life. Quotes : “''Now when am I? Man, I can't keep up!” : — Scootaloo's line when entering the game : “''Whoa! This... this is heavy!” : — Scootaloo's second line when entering the game. : “''I've got a feeling we're not in Ponyville anymore. Or are we?” : — Scootaloo's third line when entering the game : “''Man, I'm gonna be late for school!” : — Scootaloo when leaving : “Ponyville''! Just like I remember it... or maybe will remember it... or remember it in the future?” : — Scootaloo when in the Buck to the Future Adventure World : “''Time-circuits on, flux-capacitor fluxing, engine running... Let's go!” : — Scootaloo when entering the DeLorean Time Machine : “''Like the saying goes, I gotta make like a tree...and get outta here!” : — Scootaloo's second line when leaving : “''I'd better leave before I completely mess up the space-time continuum.” : — Scootaloo's third line when leaving : “''Better keep this safe.” : — When Scootaloo finds a special item or Collectable. : “''Clint Eastwood. Calvin Klein. Next time I should call myself something cool like Mare do Well!” : — Scootaloo to himself about his alter egos. : “''Whoooooooaaa! This is heavy!” : — Scootaloo when in the vortex : “''This is nothing like regular time travel! WAHOO!” : — Scootaloo's second line when in the vortex : “''Hey look, a fellow skater! Ever used a hoverboard pal?” : — Scootaloo to Spike.MOV : “''Ease up, will ya!? Your attitude is worse than Strickland's!” : — Scootaloo to Nightmare Moon : “''That reminds me. I should really go and check out the Middle Ages.” : — Scootaloo when seeing Fluttershy : “''I've gotta head to the future to get me one of these!” : — Scootaloo when entering the K-9 : “''This is nuts! That thing is... well just look at the size of it!” : — Scootaloo when entering any mech : “"Let's put some swag in this hunk of junk!"” : — Scootaloo's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. : “"I usually leave this type of stuff up to the Doc but, what the heck!"” : — Scootaloo's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. DeLorean Time Machine Buck to the Future Part II Buck to the Future Part III ]] The DeLorean Time Machine is a fictional automobile-based time travel device featured in the Buck to the Future trilogy. In the feature film series, Dr. Great Scott builds a time machine from a DeLorean DMC-12 with the intent of gaining insights into history and the future but instead winds up using it to travel across 130 years of Ponyville history (from 1885 to 2015) with Scootaloo McFly, undoing the negative effects of time travel. It was later destroyed by a train after McFly had returned to 1985. Hoverboard Buck to the Future Part III ]] A hoverboard is similar in appearance to a skateboard but underwent a hover conversion. They were manufactured in 2015 for all age ranges by different companies. Hasbro made pink and orange models with handlebars for young children. Other companies made more aggressive boards, that were used by gangs in some instances, including the No Tech series, the Rising Sun, the Question Mark, and the Pit Bull, a rocket-fired board with three attachments for other riders on similar boards. Hoverboards worked similarly in principle to skateboards in that they needed momentum by the rider and most would become useless in terrain not suited for them, i.e. water, ice and other low traction surfaces, save for the more powerful Pit Bull model. Twilight.MOV ]] '''Twilight "Sparkle" Mengele' (pronounced: MANJELEE) is a "somewhat intellegent" unicorn pony who is a scientist that is a huge fan of dark magic. Her best friend, and assistant, is Spike.MOV. Quotes : “''We must locate the Elements of Harmony!” : — Twilight.MOV's first line when entering the game : “''Dear sweet Celestia!” : — Twilight.MOV's second line when entering the game : “''I'm going to try a black magic spell''” : — Twilight.MOV's third line when entering the game : “''Applejack, what are you doing? You can't fight all those f***ing criminals.” : — Twilight.MOV when seeing Mare do Well : “''I wanted to save Ponyville... but I couldn't do it... I failed.” : — Twilight.MOV's first line when she is leaving : “''Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow.” : — Twilight.MOV's second line when he is leaving : “''Spike, this is serious!” : — Twilight.MOV when seeing Spike the Dog : “''Now, Spike, pull the switch!” : — Twilight.MOV when seeing Spike.MOV : “''I'm a genius!” : — Twilight.MOV's first line when picking up a Collectible. : “''This is my favorite kind of magic!” : — Twilight,MOV's second line when picking up a Collectible. : “''What kind of turnout is this?” : — Twilight.MOV when travelling by portal : “''I don't get it. In movies, when they shock dead bodies with lightning, they always come back to life.” : — Twilight.MOV when unable to complete a puzzle. : “''Behold, the R-Dash 5000! Phyisically superior to Rainbow Dash in every way.” : — Twilight.MOV when driving R-Dash 5000. : “''For thou who sleeps in stone and clay...” : — Twilight.MOV first line when using The Ponynomicon. : “''Whoops. Guess that was the wrong spell” : — Twilight.MOV second line when using The Ponynomicon. ]] R-Dash 5000 The R-Dash 5000 'is a robot replica of Rainbow Dash who was built by Twilight Sparkle. The Ponynomicon ]] Twilight and Spike were trying to revive Rainbow Dash by reading a dark magic spell. When Twilight read the spell, Wolflor is summoned. Twilight ]] Celestia Laboratories has been long-abandoned and is run entirely by automated systems, while the pony test subjects, including Twilight, are in cryogenic sleep. A Personality Core with Pinkie's personality stumbles upon DISCoRD's inactive skeletal frame. She accidentally bumps into DISCoRD's activation switch, reactivating the AI robot. Pinkie flees and bumps into CELesTIA, alerting her to DISCoRD reactivation as he announces his intent to wreak chaos in the facility again. CELesTIA awakens Twilight from cryosleep and instructs her to stop DISCoRD by finding the Elements of Harmony using information downloaded into the Pinkie Core. DISCoRD decides to put Twilight through the facility's test chambers to find him. Twilight arms herself with a Portal Gun, and is forbidden by DISCoRD from magically teleporting through his tests under the threat of harder challenges. DASH-E ]] The facility's newest AI robot, DISCoRD, modeled and named after the draconequus, attacks Rainbow Dash, Whooves arrives to find her nearly dead, Rainbow Dash undergoes an extensive surgical operation supervised by Doctor Brown and Nurse Redheart, receiving cybernetic implants. Redheart notices that Rainbow Dash is still conscious, and fears how the pegasus will react once the operation is finished. Brown assures her that he and his team will make sure Rainbow Dash won't remember anything. Kindness Cube ]]A mysterious cube found in the third chamber, for some reason it talk and acts in a very similar way to Fluttershy. Doctor Whooves The Doctor was a Time Pony from the planet Gallopfrey who stole a TARDIS (a machine that can travel through time and space) to explore the universe. However, The Doctor often ran into trouble, and despite his people's non-interference policy, The Doctor often acted against evil and tried to protect those who needed assistance. In many instances, before he dies, he goes through regeneration, a Time Pony ability which changes his personality and his genetic makeup and allows him to survive near-death experiences. To date, there have been thirteen different unique incarnations of The Doctor . However, for one incarnation during an event known as the Time War, he forwent going by the name of The Doctor. First Doctor ]] The First Doctor was, by his own statement, the "original" incarnation of the Doctor. Holding himself in high regard, he was prone to criticizing those whom he felt were naive or primitive compared to his intellect. However, he possessed compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his elderly years. Originally a very difficult and curmudgeonly person, the First Doctor matured from an apparent selfishness and became more inviting. His happier, kinder characteristics fostered when he began to acquire an entourage of companions to accompany him throughout the wonders of the fourth dimension and learned to be a caregiver with a sense of justice in a universe afflicted by evils. Quotes : “''Have you ever thought what It's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension?” : — First Doctor's line when entering the game : “''It all started out as a mild curiosity in the junkyard. And now It's turned out to be quite a spirit of adventure.” : — First Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''Our destiny Is In the stars. So let's go and search for It.” : — First Doctor's third line when entering the game. : There must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.” : — When leaving the game : “''One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back.” : — Second line when leaving the game : “''This old body of mine is wearing thin.” : — Third line when leaving the game Second Doctor ]] Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and clownish, the Second Doctor also had a darker, more cunning and manipulative aspect to his personality, one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. Regenerating when his first incarnation gave in to old age and fatigue following his fight with the Cyberponies, this new incarnation was the product of The Doctor's first regeneration. Quotes : “''You've had this place redecorated, haven't you? Hmm, don't like it...” : — Second Doctor's line when entering the game. : “''Our lives are different to anybody else's. That's the exciting thing, that nobody in the universe can do what we're doing.” : — Second Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be fought.” : — Second Doctor's third line when entering the game. : “''I'm not exactly breaking the laws of time, but I am bending them a little.” : — When leaving the game : “''Oh, my giddy aunt!” : — Second line when leaving the game Third Doctor ]] The Third Doctor was exiled by the Time Ponies on Equestria for a significant period of his life. The technological limits of the time period, and the constraints of his exile, often made him frustrated and bitter. However, he retained his endearing compassion toward his human companions. This Doctor worked for UNIT as their unpaid scientific adviser, and remained in their service after his exile was ended. Unlike his earlier incarnations, he was quite willing to engage others physically, and cut a more dashing figure. His foremost enemy was a fellow Time Pony, The Master. Although appalled by the disregard for life inherent in the Master's schemes, The Doctor treated their relationship as somewhat of a friendly rivalry, even enjoying their battle of wits. The Master reflected an equally casual attitude back at him. He also held out hope that he could rehabilitate The Master, whom he had once considered a friend. Though The Master sometimes teamed up with The Doctor to deal with foes who threatened them, he always bent to dark and malicious desires, which kept their mutual antagonism alive. Quotes : “''You've got all the time in the world...and all the space. I'm offering them to you.” : — The Third Doctor's line when entering the game : “''Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway.” : — Third Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''I reversed the polarity of the neutron flow.” : — Third Doctor's third line when entering the game. : “''Great balls of fire.” : — The Third Doctor in an Easter Egg scene based on The Five Doctors Fourth Doctor ]] Filled with wanderlust and a renewed curiosity towards exploring time and space, the Fourth Doctor left all ties of his previous incarnation's exile behind on Earth, setting off to travel the Cosmos. He initially traveled with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, but Harry chose to remain on Earth when the opportunity arose. The Doctor and Sarah continued on their adventures until The Doctor was summoned to Gallopfrey, necessitating that he leave Sarah Jane behind as ponies were not allowed on Gallopfrey. After that trip he met a girl called Leela an ancestor of the pony race they traveled for a while till she decided to stay on Gallopfrey with K-9. Quotes : “''About time I found something better to do than run around after the Brigadier.” : — Fourth Doctor's line when entering the game : “''Would you like a cupcake baby?” : — Fourth Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''First things first, but not necessarily in that order.” : — Fourth Doctor's third line when entering the game. Fifth Doctor ]] With his young looks, the Fifth Doctor expressed an interest in things associated with Victorian and Edwardian England: cricket, tea, fair play, good manners, and a keen interest in science and exploration. He was also a sensitive and profusely humane incarnation who did not make himself an imposition, preferring to be honest, reserved, and honorable. However, the Fifth Doctor was also less willing to do what he thought was immoral, and became highly conflicted about what choices he could make in a crisis that were truly right. His hesitancy made him seemingly more fallible than many other incarnations, making those around him wonder if he was capable of resolving difficult situations. Nevertheless, he was one of the most overtly fearless incarnations, and frequently found himself right in the thick of battle. Quotes : “''For some people. Small. Beautiful events are what life is all about!” : — Fifth Doctor's line when entering the game : “''I'm definitely not the man i was.” : — Fifth Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''I'm the Doctor. Or will be if this regeneration works out.” : — Fifth Doctor's third line when entering the game. Sixth Doctor ]] Arrogant, dramatic, self-absorbed, driven and stubborn, the Sixth Doctor instantly believed himself superior to almost anypony he encountered. He would often browbeat others into submission with his savage wit and his grammarian's interest in language. Even so, his mercurial and flippant tendencies did not define the true heart of his persona. Beneath his thunderous and turbulent exterior, he was quite the opposite: a passionate, warm, virtuous and empathic individual. Quotes : “''Change. My dear. And it seems not a moment too soon.” : — Sixth Doctor's line when entering the game : “''This is a situation that requires fact and finesse. Fortunately. I am blessed with both''” : — Sixth Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''Ahhh... a noble brow. Clear gaze. At least It will be given a few hours sleep. A firm mouth. A face beaming with a vast intelligence. It's the most extraordinary improvement!” : — Sixth Doctor's third line when entering the game. Seventh Doctor ]] Originally a pony with the demeanor of an eccentric, light-hearted buffoon, the Seventh Doctor darkened into a mysterious, cunning manipulator to properly combat the return of Fenric. Though he delighted in humorous reverie, it was only the surface layer of his true nature. Beneath, he was a Machiavellian genius of frightful caliber who tactfully used his mind to control nearly all situations into reaching his personal favored outcome. Despite this, he could also show profound warmth and affection to his companions, and built a strong bond with many of them. Quotes : “''Do you fancy a quick trip around the twelve galaxies and then back to Perivale in time for tea?” : — Seventh Doctor when spawning into the game : “''You don't understand regeneration. It's a lottery, and I've drawn the short plank.” : — Seventh Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''There are worlds out there where the sky is burning.” : — Seventh Doctor's third line when entering the game. Eighth Doctor ]] The Eighth Doctor led a life of unusual temporal complexity. It so frequently involved time paradoxes and parallel universes that it was impossible to know with certainty how the major epochs of his existence fitted together. At his core an optimist and a romantic, this Doctor tried to remain a cheerful and pacifistic adventurer in spite of a universe that grew ever increasingly hostile around him, eventually culminating in the eruption of the Epic Pony War between the Time Ponies and the Dalek Empire. Despite his efforts to stay out of the war and help out its victims out where he could, the Doctor eventually succumbed to despair as the war started to threaten all of existence, and when presented with an option to choose the traits of his next incarnation, he chose to become a warrior in the hopes of ending the war once and for all. Quotes : “''I'm a Doctor...But probably not the one you're expecting.” : — Eight Doctor's line when entering the game : “''I call myself The Doctor.” : — Eight Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''The universe hangs by such a delicate thread of coincidences. It's useless to meddle with it. Unless, like me, you're a Time Pony.” : — Eight Doctor's third line when entering the game. War Doctor ]] Originally young and robust, the War Doctor set upon the warrior path for which he had been intended, and disavowed the name of "the Doctor". Though the Time Ponies and Daleks continued to refer to him by that name, he was also referred to as "the Renegade" by Lady Priyan and "the Warrior" by Clara Oswald. After becoming old and tired of battle and faced with the end of reality, The Doctor considered activating the Moment, to end the Time War by committing genocide against both the Daleks and his own people. However, the Twicane led him down a different path by letting him view his future first-hand. By teaming up with his later selves, his mind was opened to a heroic way to end the Pony War in lieu of the deadly alternative he was going to enact. He was technically the ninth incarnation. Quotes : “''Gallopfrey Stands!” : — War Doctor's line when entering the game. : “''What I did, I did without choice. In the name of peace and sanity.” : — War Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''Doctor no more.” : — War Doctor's third line when entering the game. Ninth Doctor ]] The Ninth Doctor was the direct survivor of the Epic Pony War, but left the conflict with the excruciating knowledge of his hand in its grisly conclusion. Now cut off from the Time Ponies race, The Doctor found himself alone and bereaved. Emotionally haunted by the war, he entered a darker period of his life spattered by resentment, where he tended to brood and act crossly to those who rubbed him the wrong way. Despite this, he remained jovial and quite friendly towards anyone he took a liking to, slowly reasserting himself as The Doctor while letting go of his lingering wartime persona. Quotes : “''Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for.” : — Ninth Doctor's line when entering the game : “''Fantastic!” : — Ninth Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''I'm The Doctor by the way. Nice to meet you.!” : — Ninth Doctor's third line when entering the game Doctor Whooves ]] Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Epic Pony War, the Tenth Doctor possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanor that hid his "survivor's guilt". For most of his incarnation, The Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Tenth Doctor's energies would shift toward heroism to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. He has an English accent, and is often accompanied by a companion, like Roseluck, Twilight Sparkle and mainly Derpy Hooves, with whom he has two daughters, Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo This incarnation died when he took a hard blow of high-level radiation to save Amethyst Star; but like Ninth Doctor, he was able to suppress the regeneration for a few hours while making quick visits to his companions. After that was said and done, he later made an explosive regeneration into the Eleventh Doctor, which nearly destroyed the TARDIS as an consequence. He later met Eleventh and War Doctors, as well as joining the rest of his incarnations to save Gallopfrey from the destruction of the Time War in the climax of the show's 50th anniversary special '"The Day of the Doctor". Quotes : “''I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Pony. I'm from the planet Gallopfrey in the constellation of Kasteroborous.” : — Tenth Doctor's line when entering the game : “''Allons-y!” : — Tenth Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''Great Wickering Stallions!” : — Tenth Doctor's third line when entering the game. : : “''I don't want to go.” : — The Tenth Doctor's line when leaving the game : “''People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.” : — The Tenth Doctor's second line when leaving the game : “''I'm sorry, gentlecolts, but I will not bowl. The splits, the spares! There are simply too many variables!” : — The Tenth Doctor's third line when leaving the game : : “''Very well. I'll try your "fight" technique. It just might be crazy enough to work.” : — Tenth Doctor when in combat : : “''Going back in time is old thinking, my friend. I was working off a cutting-edge theory of making time come forward to you... Turns out there's a magic spell for it. Who knew?” : — Tenth Doctor when entering the DeLorean Time Machine : : “''This upgrade better not be a Cyber one''” : — Tenth Doctor's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. : : “''"I could always do with a bit more sonic!"” : — Tenth Doctor's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. : : “''I usually use the TARDIS for this sort of thing!” : — Tenth Doctor when in the vortex : : “''Please! You've got to help me! I lost track of time, unbelievably, and forgot that the wedding is this afternoon!” : — Tenth Doctor to Rarity : : “''I prefer dragons of the robot variety myself.” : — Tenth Doctor to Spike.MOV : “''I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite.” : — Tenth Doctor unable to solve a puzzle. Eleventh Doctor ]] The Eleventh Doctor was a gauche, capricious, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous incarnation of the renegade Time Pony known as The Doctor, as well as the final incarnation of his original regeneration cycle. However, by this point in his life, his reputation had grown immense, attracting a new strain of conflicts. Wishing to withdraw from the dangers it created, he became a secretive and guileful individual for the sake of himself and those he held close. He had an obsession of calling different clothing items and foods cool. He engaged in a centuries-long struggle to the death against his enemies, including an assassination plot and a last stand against the Silence. Quotes : “''Hello. I'm the Doctor.” : — Eleventh Doctor's line when entering the game : “''All of time and space: everything that ever happened. Or ever will... Where do you want to start?” : — Eleventh Doctor's second line when entering the game : “''Bow ties are cool.” : — Eleventh Doctor's third line when entering the game. : “''Geronimo!” : — The Eleventh Doctor's line when leaving the game : “''I am being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?” : — The Eleventh Doctor's second line when leaving the game : “''I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember when The Doctor was me.” : — The Eleventh Doctor's third line when leaving the game Twelfth Doctor ]] The Twelfth Doctor emerged from his predecessor's explosive regeneration on Trenzalore, being the product of "regeneration number thirteen." He was the first incarnation of The Doctor's second regeneration cycle, which had been bestowed upon him by the Time Lords. Clara Oswald, continuing her travels with him after he regenerated, served as his primary companion, and at times acted as his moral compass. Assured of the survival of Gallifrey, he was no longer chained down by his guilt. A darker character with a withdrawn and spiky attitude, he was less amiable and habitually questioned his own goodness. Although this incarnation was no stranger to kindness and humor, he often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative in critical moments that required sound judgment and the occasional application of sharp practice. However, because of his detachment from emotions, he could come off as unpleasant, fearsome, and ruthless. These qualities often terrified those who were around him, even his companions. He became harder to trust, and acknowledged his shift toward negative personality traits, feeling incensed and fearful at what he was changing into. Quotes : “''The Doctor will see you now.” : — Twelfth Doctor's line when entering the game : ]]“''I'm the Doctor!” : — Twelfth Doctor's second line when entering the game. : “''You haven't seen Ditzy have you? She's my carer...she cares so I don't have to!” : — Twelfth Doctor's third line when entering the game. TARDIS ]] A TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) is a product of the advanced technology of the Time Ponies, an extraterrestrial civilisation to which Doctor Whooves belongs. A properly maintained and piloted TARDIS can transport its occupants to any point in time and space. The interior of a TARDIS is much larger than its exterior. The TARDIS also possess a degree of sapience (which has been expressed in a variety of ways ranging from implied machine personality and free will through to the use of a conversant avatar) and provide their users with additional tools and abilities including a telepathically based universal translation system. ]] K-9 K-9 is a robot dragon acquired by Doctor Whooves who proved useful for the powerful laser weapon concealed in his nose, encyclopedic knowledge and vast computer intelligence. There have been at least four separate K-9 units in Doctor Whooves, with the first two being companions of the Fourth Doctor, and The third and fourth being companions of the Tenth Doctor. Apple Bloom Pestbusters 2 ]] Apple Bloom is portrayed as the "lazy" Pestbuster. She doesn't usually take her work seriously, has a dry sense of humour, and flirts with foals, including clients such as Pipsqueak. While Apple Bloom is a scientist, she isn't as technically experienced or academically inclined as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and also tends to be more aggressive when fighting monsters. Apple Bloom also slacks off on experiments and usually focuses on the foal or other subjects, as in the first movie she is testing sixth senses and shocks Diamond Tiara in the experiment for getting the answers wrong (even though she was really getting a majority of them right) and refuses to zap Rumble (even though nearly all his answers were wrong). Apple Bloom is also a very outspoken person, as he back-talked to EPA representative Fluttershy and provoked her when the discussion shifted to the storage facility. This encounter led the Containment Unit being shut down and all the ghosts escaping over New York. Apple Bloom's fast-talking, however, "bargained" the percentage from the broker they consulted in mortgaging Sweetie Belle's house (in order to lease the Firehouse), as well getting their first payday of $5,000 made busting The Smooze. Her "gift of gab" also won over the mayor's judgment against Fluttershy. Ecto-1 Pestbusters 2 ]] The Ecto-1 was the vehicle that the Pestbusters used to travel throug Equestria busting Twittermites and other crestures. Sweetie Belle found the vehicle shortly after she mortgaged her sister's house to buy the Firehouse. Because of Apple Bloom mechanical skills, she was able to repair the vehicle, which he acquired for $4,800. After repairs were completed, the vehicle had quite a unique character. It became a well-recognized symbol for the Pestbusters franchise. The vehicle was specialy was specially built to store Proton Packs for all of the crew, along with Ecto Goggles, but obviously also works as a transportation. TwitTrap Pestbusters 2 ]] The TwitTrap is a sealed container that allowed the Pestbusters to transport small creatures (Parasprites, Twittermites or etc) or larger creatures that fit in it (Ghosts, The Smooze or etc) to the Containment Unit, where they would be released into the grid. It is unclear what happens to the trap once placed inside the grid, though some have theorized that when a captured is put into the Containment Unit, the entity is pumped out of the trap cartridge so it can be used again. Once a trap has captured a creature and has closed, it cannot be re-opened without releasing the monster contained within. For this reason, the Pestbusters must each carry several traps. They must dispose of a trap once it is used. ]] Button Mash Button Mash is an Earth pony colt with a brown coat, two-tone orange mane and tail, reddish brown eyes, and no cutie mark. Button Mash is a video game fanatic. He is also curious and hyper. Button appears to have a short attention span, and appears to occasionally have trouble separating the fantasy world of video games from real life. Button is also shown to be something of a crybaby; he cries for his mother in the Button's Adventures pilot and Bar Buddies short, and he laments wasting six hours on a video game in the Perfect Stallion deleted scene. Button sometimes wears a fake mustache and his favorite drink is apple juice. Button's best friend is Sweetie Belle, and he secretly has a crush on her. Joyboy Arcade ]] The Joyboy Arcade, also known as a Joyboy''' 'Arcade Machine,It is a handheld console released in 2010 produced by Joyboy that despite not having a large list of exclusive games can emulate arcade games released in the 80's, some of them having their graphics and gameplay slightly improved for the new generation. Despite its low power hardware compared to desktop consoles, its simplicity made it the third best-selling console of Equestria, behind only the Joyboy DS and the famous Ponystation 2. Pony Kart Pony Kart is a vehicle from a cancelled 3D racing game created by several artists, animators, musicians and modelers. ]] After a year with no updates, Pony Kart was announced to be officially cancelled by the development team due to the overwhelming development process and dwindling spare time to work on the game. The game's source code has since been made publicly available. Applejack ]] Twenty-two years after the events of Pony Park, Isla Nublar, off the coast of Equestria, now features a fully functioning monster theme park, Pony World, as originally envisioned by Princess Celestia. Applejack is the professional Timberwolf trainer of Pony World. Quotes : “''Ok, I'm here! Sorry, I didn't bring the Timberwolves.” : — Applejack when entering the game : “''Hey! I was right in the middle of feeding a Dragon... to a LARGER Dragon!” : — Applejack's second line when entering the game : “''Alright, where are the creatures?” : — Applejack's third line when entering the game : “''I dunno. Did you work on the park?” : — Applejack's response to Applejack : “''Ok, let's make a deal. You don't eat me, and I'll promise not to get stuck in your throat when you inevitably do.” : — Applejack when using the Timberwolf : “''Ingen definitely had a hand in that.” : — Applejack when seeing any Equestria Girls character : “''You see any creature around?” : — Applejack to the ACU Trooper : “''You snooze, you lose!” : — Applejack's response towards the ACU Trooper : “''Still better than take a ride with Luna” : — Applejack's line while in the Vortex : “''Now I know how Phoenix feel!” : — Applejack's second line while in the Vortex : “''Home Sweaty Home.” : — Applejack when being in the Pony World Adventure World : “''Really? And people say dinosaurs are science-fiction.” : — Applejack when entering Lyra's Giant Hand : “''Oh yeah, I can see why these are so popular with the park's visitors.” : — Applejack when entering the Gyrosphere : “''Yeah, someone sure messed with your DNA.” : — Applejack when riding Sunset Satan : “"Heh I guess there's room for improvement!"” : — Applejack's first line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. : “"Let's fix up some equipment then!"” : — Applejack's second line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. ACU Trooper ]] Pony World’s Asset Containment Units, or ACUs, are highly-trained professionals whose single all-important duty is to keep the island’s creatures under total control at all times. If a creature somehow manages to escape, then these well-equipped and armored special operatives track it down and do whatever they have to in order to safely return the precious and very expensive “asset” to its enclosure… preferably without any park visitors ever finding out about the danger. Quotes : ''Just lemme grab a coffee and I'll be ready for work.” : — ACU Trooper's line when entering the game. : “''Okay, what d'you need me to poke with a stun rod?” : — The ACU Trooper's second line when entering the game : “''Reporting for duty!” : — The ACU Trooper's third line when entering the game : “''ACU: Sure! you got the tranquizer and I stuck with a stun rod! That's fair!” : — ACU Trooper to Applejack : “''Hey, I survived another shift without getting eaten! Alright!” : — When leaving : “''Oh man - they normally fire us when we do this...” : — ACU when riding the Timberwolf : “''Yecht! I draw the line at giant creatures.” : — ACU when riding Queen Chrysalis : “''Whoa! Are you part monster or something?!” : — ACU when riding the Sunset Satan : “''Just because I'm not a guard here, doesn't mean I'm not watching you.” : — ACU to any Pony.MOV character : “''Wuh-oh - did one of the dinos escape?” : — ACU to Spike : “''That is some protective gear, man. What kinda park do you work at?!” : — ACU to Sweetie Bot : “''"Alright time for a promotion, ah I mean an upgrade!"” : — ACU Trooper's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. ]] : “"I hope I get a marshmallow toasting attachment for my stun rod!"” : — ACU Trooper's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. Gyrosphere The Gryosphere is an attraction in Pony World. Visitors will step inside these large clear movable spheres to get a chance to see the wildlife in the park, without any harm onto the passengers. ]] Timberwolf The timberwolves' howling is the first sign of the yearly zap apple harvest. They also have a important hole in the story of how Ponyville was founded. This one was created by InGen sometime before 2015 and was the first Timberwolf to be created for the latest pack. Out of all the Wolves that were to be created following her birth, she was the largest. When she was born, Applejack imprinted on her, which allowed the pony to train her. During her youth, she and the other Timberwolves engaged in a fight for dominance over the park's Timberwolf pack, of which Blue was the victor, becaming the Beta (Applejack was the Alpha). Spike the Dog ]] Spike made his first major appearance with his owner, Sci - Twi (Human Twilight Sparkle). Sci - Twi brought him along to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games, as well for her to do research about strange events that happen there. As he was depicted in the post-credits scene of Rainbow Rocks, Spike the Dog is depicted as being non-sentient and only able to communicate like an actual dog. Both Rarity and Fluttershy recognize him when he appears out of Sci-Twi's backpack. Once Sci-Twi's medallion absorbs Fluttershy's magic, causing dimensional rifts to Equestria, Spike follows a jackalope through one of the rifts and is accidentally exposed to some of Fluttershy's magic, which gives him the ability to talk. During the climax of the film, when Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle, Spike calls out to her and gives a pleading look, momentarily bringing her back to her senses so Daydream Sunset can turn her back to normal. Quotes : “''Seriously? A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?” : — Spike's line when entering the game : “''I once dreamed that I was a dragon, it was strange.” : — Spike's second line when entering the game : “C''ome on! Wait for me! Why did you run away like that?” : — Spike's third line when entering the game : “''Hehehe.” : — Spike when obtaining a collectable : “''They are imitating our school uniforms now?” : — When Spike sees Mare do Well : “''All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else, and now i'm back here''” : — When in the Crystal Prep Academy World : “''Yeah! That's my girl!” : — When Spike sees Sci - Twi : “''Hi-ho, Twilight! Away!” : — When Spike riding Midnight Sparkle : “''A dog riding another "dog"! So wrong! It's unnatural!” : — When Spike riding K-9 : “and barks” : — When Spike leaves the game : “growls” : — Spike when entering any mech : “''You pretty much spot-on.” : — Spike to Pinkie Pie : “''Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears!"” : — Spike's first line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. : “''I don't really understand why I didn't added this before. I mean, it's so easy.” : — Spike's second line when upgrading his vehicle/gadget. : “''Twilight, where do I hide?” : — Spike's when sees Principal Cinch ]] Sci-Twi Twilight Sparkle, also known as Sci-Twi, was a student from Crystal Prep Academy and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She was a former antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games when she transformed into her alter-ego, Midnight Sparkle. This version of Twilight looks considerably different from her pony counterpart as she wears thick black glasses and her hair in a bun. She used to be a student from Crystal Prep before being transferred to Canterlot High to study the magic of friendship. Quotes : “''I know there's more that's out there” : — Sci-Twi's line when entering the game : "Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me.” : — Sci-Twi's second line when entering the game : “''I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich! The only difference now is that I have to compete.” : — Sci-Twi's third line when entering the game : “''There's definitely something strange going on at that school” : — Sci-Twi when picking up a Collectible. : “''I'm not really sure where to go.” : — Sci-Twi when entering the Shadowbolt's Bus : “''Yeah Science!” : — Sci-Twi when entering the TARDIS or the DeLorean Time Machine : “''Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” : — Sci-Twi when riding Midnight Sparkle : “''If there is any test of strength I'll be ready.” : — Sci-Twi when entering any mech : “''A pony that looks like me dressed as a witch? Sunset is right, i don't understand your magic.” : — Sci-Twi to Twilight the Wicked Witch of the West : “''Spike? Spike?! There you are.” : — Sci-Twi to Spike the dog : “''I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...” : — Sci-Twi to Sunset Shimmer : “''Let's see what we've got here!” : — Sci-Twi's first line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. : “''I built a device that absorbs magic coming from another dimension, in a little room, with the help of a dog using simple school materials, I may be able to do this.” : — Sci-Twi's second line when upgrading her vehicle/gadget. Shadowbolt's Bus ]] This us is the main transportation of Crystal Prep Academy, taking them on their tours, trips or adventures all over the world. Midnight Sparkle ]] Twilight Sparkle, later known by the name of Midnight Sparkle, is the climax antagonist of ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. This Twilight is Native to the "Equestria Girls" universe, the counterpart of the "Equestria" Princess Twilight Sparkle. She is a student of Crystal Prep, an academy rival to Canterlot High, and is investigating strange energy readings from Canterlot High. However, during her time there, she gradually begins to absorb Equestrian magic from the "Human Five", and is eventually forced to unleash the magic, corrupting her and transforming her into a demonic form similar to the one Sunset Shimmer briefly was. Sunset Shimmer ]] She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and human Flash Sentry's ex-girlfriend. Following her appearance in Equestria Girls, she has since appeared in other films, animated shorts, software, film novelizations and chapter books, and several IDW comics. Quotes : “''Sorry it had to be this way... princess!” : — Sunset's line when entering the game : “''Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?” : — Sunset's second line when entering the game : “''Eureka!” : — Sunset's third line when entering the game : “''Take my hand. Let me show you there's another way... or I can just hit you until you die.” : — Sunset's line when fighting enemies : “''What does it say about ourselves if we let someone like this... defeat us?” : — Sunset's line when respawning : “''I also play guitar.” : — Sunset when upgrading her vehicle : “''A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon.” : — Sunset when riding the Sunset Satan : “''Now I remember why I never visited again Equestria.” : — Sunset as she's traveling through the vortex : “''Like a phoenix burning bright, In the sky''” : — Sunset's line when using any flying vehicle : “''I hope it does not end up like the crown.” : — Sunset when obtaining a collectible : “''I liked the color.” : — Sunset when driving the Batmobile : “''Hands, hooves, this confuses me sometimes.” : — Sunset when piloting Lyra's Giant Hand : "''You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" : — Sunset when riding Midnight Sparkle : “''Applejack, you became Gothic?” : — Sunset to Mare do Well : “''Can we just finish this "games" already?” : — Sunset to any Crystal Prep character : "True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... the magic of friendship!" : — Sunset when riding Daydream Sunset ]] Sunset Satan Sunset steals the crown from Twilight Sparkle, puts it on, and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. In this form, Sunset becomes purely evil. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind-controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Sunset attempts to kill Twilight, but Twilight and her friends use the power of the Elements of Harmony to return her to human form. Principal Cinch Principal Cinch is the principal of Crystal Prep Academy. She demonstrates great pride in her school and its reputation as the undefeated winners of the Friendship Games every four years, so much pride, in fact, that she views rival institute Canterlot High School's recent boost in athletics and academics as a threat. In order to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation, Cinch forces her brightest student Twilight Sparkle to compete in the Games, going as far as to threaten revoking Twilight's application for an independent study program to ensure she competes. Quotes : “''Crystal Prep has a reputation.” : — Cinch's line when entering the game : “''I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome.” : — Cinch's second line when entering the game : “''Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not.” : — Cinch's third line when entering the game : “''So this is what they call "Magic"?” : — Cinch as she's traveling through the vortex : “''I will show you why Crystal Prep has this reputation.” : — Cinch when fighting enemies : “''One more for our "collection".” : — Cinch when obtaining a collectable : “''Where are the students to help me with this?” : — Cinch when riding the Motocross : “''Can someone please take this creature away from me?” : — Cinch to Spike the Dog : “''What is the meaning of this?” : — Cinch when entering any mech : “''That's ridiculous.” : — Cinch to any Pony : “''Don't be modest, Miss Sparkle. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete''.” : — Cinch to Sci-Twi Daydream Sunset ]] When human Twilight's device starts gathering magic from the main characters and she releases it under pressure from Principal Cinch, she becomes overwhelmed and corrupted by the power. Sunset uses the device to harness the magic of friendship from her friends to stop Twilight's rampage. In the end, Sunset realizes that she is fully capable of solving her own problems and that she can't always count on someone else to do it for her. Discord ]] Discord has told his origins in so many different ways, that nobody knows for sure, possibly not even Discord himself. Everypony agree that Discord is most sadistic and twisted crime boss in Ponyville and that he is completely insane and a incredible genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Discord invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. Discord also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Mane-iac, his psychiatrist at the Castle of Two Sisters who fell in love with him there. Discord is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. Discord is widely accepted to be Mare do Well's arch-enemy. ]] Cotton Candy Cloud Rainbow Dash is flying above Ponyville when a fast-moving pink cloud sends her spinning. She discovers that the cloud is made of cotton candy, and the sky fills with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Applejack is harvesting corn when Rainbow Dash alights and complains about the crazy weather. Suddenly, the kernels on the corn start popping, and popcorn fills the field. The apples on the trees swell, making the trees sag with their weight. Applejack yells at Fluttershy to control the squirrels and rabbits who are feeding on the enormous apples, but the forest creatures' legs elongate Mane-iac ]] She is refered as the Power Ponies' "most evil nemesis". Dr. Moon Dancer was a psychiatrist interning at Castle of Two Sisters, having been fascinated in studying Discord. During their sessions, Dancer fell in love with Discord. One night, Discord tries to escape but is stopped by the Mare do Well, during the battle, she accidentally fell into a vat of green liquid created by Princess Luna and was electrocuted by a downed power line. The accident changed completely her appearance, gave her strange new powers (such as a prehensile, stretchable mane) and caused her to go insane. breaking Discord out of the Castle several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She would then re-invent herself as "The Mane-iac", super-villain and Discord's "super special somepony", as she calls herself. Mane-iac also works with alone and is a frequent enemy of the Power Ponies. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She sometimes refers to Discord as "Mister D" or "Puddin" (Discord hates this one) rather than by his title. ]] The Hair-Dryer-Inator! the Mane-iac uses the Electro-Orb to power her doomsday device, which resembles a cross between a large pink blowdryer and a cannon. The Mane-iac says she will use the cannon to amplify the power of her mane by "one million times", expelling an energy blast that will cause everyone in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild. Featherweight / Bulk Biceps ]] In the country of Santa Prisca, Featherweight was condemned to prison since birth to fill out his dead father's sentence. His mother was killed and his nightmares were haunted by a bat-like creature. Over the following years, Featherweight built up both his mind and body, becoming Mare do Well's mental and physical equal, even being a foal. Volunteering for an experimental drug called Venom, Featherweight's already-impressive physical condition was enhanced greatly, turning him into Bulk Biceps. The Venom, particularly in overdose, granted him incredible strength, healing and resistance to damage, to the point of rendering him bulletproof. When he arrived in Ponyville, Featherweight discovered Mare do Well's identity as Applejack. Bulk Biceps attacked her and broke her back, because he wanted Mare do Well to suffer in her defeat instead of killing him. However, Applejack survived and returned to the mantle of the Mare do Well after a recovery time and and Bulk Biceps have since become regular enemies. After a while, Featherweight kicked his dependence on the Venom. Just like Mare do Well, Featherweight has been considered a worthy successor by Starlight Glimmer, and was engaged to her daughter Night Glider.Category:Lego Dimensions Spoofs Category:Spongebob1129 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Video Game Spoofs